Dear Diary
by zanessalover007
Summary: Song-fic to Britney Spears song, Dear Diary. TROYELLA. Just a drabble, please review! Previously Volleyballchica7788


**Dear Diary,  
Today I saw a boy and I wondered if he noticed me,  
he took my breath away.**

Gabriella Montez sighed as she walked her mom and her new principal walking away towards his office. They had officially just left her alone in her new school, people rushing past her and she had no idea where she was supposed to be.

She looked down at the schedule that was just shoved into her hands along with a map of the school, trying to figure it all out just when she heard the bell ring. "Great." She muttered when she realized she was the only person left in the hall now, well along with the few kids that must have been running late due to the icy weather outside.

She walked up and down the halls, trying to find her homeroom who someone named Mrs. Darbus was the teacher of. She smiled when she finally found the right room number, walking towards the open doored room she walked straight to the teacher and handed her schedule to the lady dressed in bright colors just like all of the décor in her classroom.

Mrs. Darbus was just about to point to a seat in the back for her when a boy with bright blue eyes and messy, sandy blonde hair came running into the classroom. Without even looking up Mrs. Darbus spoke up, "Bolton, you're late."

Gabriella turned and looked, her breathe getting caught in her throat. This boy, he was gorgeous. He was absolutely beautiful. The most amazing guy she had ever seen.

"Gabriella," She heard Mrs. Darbus speak up, "Third row, last seat." She said with a faint smile and handed her schedule back to her. 

**Dear Diary,  
I can't get him off my mind  
and it scares me 'cause I've never felt this way.  
**

Gabriella now lay in her bed, clad with a big white comforter. Her diary in hand. She had never been so confused in her life, who was this 'Bolton' boy and why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

Moving her pen across the white paper in her diary continuing to write about that blue eyed boy today, she set her pen down after just a little bit longer as she let her eyes wander over the page:

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to do, this is making no sense to me. I saw this boy today, he just took my breathe away. His smile was amazing. It was electrifying really. I don't even think he noticed me though. Well of course he didn't, I'm just the freaky science girl. But you already knew that of course. I have homeroom with him, along with 3 other classes. He seems to popular, so friendly. Maybe I'll say hi tomorrow… HA! That was funny, like I could really do that, god I'm so stupid when it comes to boys. Okay I'm done with my little pathetic love story, I need to try and sleep. Goodbye until tomorrow._

_xoxo Gabriella._

**  
No one in this world knows me better than you do,  
so diary I'll confide in you.**

They had never even said a word to each other, heck today was the first time they had ever even seen each other. She sighed as she stood up, closing her diary after the long entry she had written. She walked over to her balcony doors, opening them up and walking out. She wrapped her arms around her trying to warm herself up as she looked up at the sky. "Why do I feel this way daddy?" She whispered up to the sky.

It was times like these when she missed him the most, he knew everything from how to mend a broken heart to how to get over your fears. He was missed a lot by their family. He was the most amazing dad for anyone to have.

Wiping a tear from her cheek Gabriella walked back inside, immediately walking back to her bed and she hoped that she could at least get a little sleep that night.

**  
Dear Diary,  
Today I saw that boy as he walked by I thought he smiled at me, **

Gabriella groaned as she felt someone running into her on her way into her homeroom, almost falling to the ground. She instantly looked up when she felt someone holding her up from hitting the ground. She once again felt her breathe hitch in her throat when she saw those beautiful blue eyes looking down at her.

"Sorry. If I'm late again Mrs. Darbus will kill me." That 'Bolton' Kid said as he laughed a little. Gabriella just simply nodded, her grin showing a little to much which caused him to laugh again. "I'm Troy." Gabriella just giggled, her girly side starting to get to her as she nodded again, causing Troy to laugh just once more.

"You're Gabriella, right." Gabriella smiled, he knew her name. How? Well duh, they had 4 classes together. Of course he knew.

"Yea, Gabriella Montez." She said simply, shocked that she was even able to get that out.

"Ah, she speaks." Troy said as he flashed her his famous Bolton, charmed smile just as the bell rang. "It was nice to meet you "Gabi."

Gabriella smiled, wanting nothing more than to just squeal as she watched him walk to his desk, talking to the kid with the crazy afro. He not only knew her name, but he called her Gabby. She had never been so excited, her heart fluttering like crazy.

**and I wondered  
does he know what's in my heart?  
I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe.**

Gabriella sat at lunch, picking at her food as she listened to a girl named Taylor McKessie go on and on about the Scholastic Decathlon. She sighed and looked up after taking a quick drink, instantly catching eyes with Troy Bolton.

She saw him flash his charming smile at her which she instantly smiled back to. How could someone be so perfect. He was just- "Hello? Gabriella?"

"Uh? Oh sorry, what did you say?" She asked as she turned back to Taylor.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join, we could really use someone like you." Taylor said with a hopeful smile and brown, pleading eyes.

Gabriella sighed and nodded her head a little bit, "Yea, sure." She said as she flashed Taylor a faint smile. It was silent for a few seconds before Gabriella finally spoke up. "What do you know about Troy Bolton?" She asked quietly.

Taylor looked at her with her head tilted a little, her eyes furrowing. 'What's to know? He's the popular boy that every girl wants but no body gets." She said as she shook her head a little. "I don't get him. He could get any girl in this school, excluding me of course, but he's never had a girlfriend."

"Oh." Gabriella just replied simply as she looked over at Troy again. So this was going to be even harder than what she hoped for.

**  
Should I tell him how I feel  
or would that scare him away?  
Diary, tell me what to do,  
please tell me what to say.**

Gabriella groaned as she fell back onto her bed, covering her eyes. What was wrong with her, she had heard about how he never dated and she still wanted him. She just felt so stupid.

_DINGDONG_

Gabriella instantly sat up when she heard the doorbell ring, she stood up and straightened her clothes before walking down the stairs and instantly walking to the door. She reached out to the door, twisting the knob and pulling the door open.

"Hey." She heard that familiar voice speak up as she looked up at him. Troy Bolton was standing at her door. Both of them instantly smiling when they realized who they saw in front of them. "You live here?" He asked quietly.

Gabriella simply nodded with a small smile spreading across her lips, "Yea, just moved in over break." She said as she leaned against her door.

"Oh you were the hot brunette girl." He muttered under his breathe, causing Gabriella to laugh softly which Troy immediately blushed to when he realized what he had said. "Well my mom just wanted me to bring this over," He said handing her a cake she had made. "She likes to make good impressions on new neighbors." He said as he laughed and rolled his eyes.

Gabriella laughed softly "Well tell her I said thank you, it looks delicious."

"It is," Troy said with a big smile, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Well I should get going, tons of homework to do." Gabriella smiled and nodded her head, understanding what he met although she had all of hers finished. "I'll see you around then, bye Gabi."

"Bye Troy." She said with a small smile. He flashed her a smile, that was the first time he had heard her say his name and oh did he like it.

**Dear Diary,  
One touch of his hand,  
now I can't wait to see that boy again.**

_Dear Diary,_

_URH! I hate this. Why did he have to be so nice today? That amazing laugh, god why did this have to happen? I was just supposed to come here for like two years, be my quiet shy self until I go off to college. But no, now I have to like the most popular boy in Albuquerque. I've never liked any boy before, well except for that boy at the park when I was 5, but still. I just want to go back to California, back to the days when my dad was still alive and we were a happy little family. I just have this feeling that maybe I should just tell him about my feelings. I need at least someone to know. He actually touched me today. Oh it felt good, like there was a spark. Ugh, now I sound like a stalker. I just need some sleep. _

_xoxo Gabriella._

**He smiled,  
and I thought my heart could fly. **

Gabriella sighed as she walked outside, making her way towards the sidewalk so she could walk to school. Well that was until she heard someone calling her name, she turned around quickly and smiled when she saw Troy heading towards his white Chevrolet truck.

"Hey," He said as he turned and started making his way towards her, jogging over. "Need a ride?" He asked softly, holding onto his backpack that was hanging on his shoulder.

Gabriella smiled and shook her head, "No, it's okay Troy. You don't have to do that." She said before turning around.

Troy instantly reached forward and grabbed one of her hands softly, turning her around so she was looking at him. "Gabi, please, I want to." He said as he blew out a soft breathe, a small, nervous smile on his face. "You'd be hurting my ego if you said no, wouldn't want to do that would you?" He asked as he looked into her eyes, something he had become addicted to in the last 24 hours.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head, "Well no, I definitely wouldn't want to hurt Mr. Bolton." She said as she flashed him a smile. "I guess my answer is yes then."

"Great." He said, and without even releasing her hand he led her to his truck. Just the gentlemen his mom raised him to be he opened the door for her and closed it behind her once she got in.

And the whole ride there, he held her hand. Of course Gabriella never had a problem with it. But she couldn't help but wonder if she had just earned herself a new friend, or would they be more?

**Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?  
**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I made a new friend. His names Troy Bolton__and I think he's here to stay. We talked and talked and he told me he liked me. We're just friends, but we'll be so much more one day. He told me he'd never met such a wonderful girl before, that I was the one. He made me smile and giggle like the little five year old girl I was when we first met. He told me the story, bringing it all back. He was that sandy hair, blue eyed boy I'd always missed and loved. I found him, I found him on January 6, 2006. I couldn't be happier and I owe it all to you Diary. Thanks._

_xoxo Gabriella._

**Oh we'll be so much more than friends.**

**

* * *

**

**Ah so i got out another one-shot. You guys are really boosting my ego. haha i want to thank you guys for the reviews i've been getting on my other two one-shots i posted yesterday. You guys are all amazing. I really hop you guys liked this one, i don't know if you do. And please, please please give me ideas for some more one-shots. They are a lot of funa nd a whole lot easier for me to write, but i need some ideas and don't for get to review. They are my inspiration from you guys. Thanks!  
**


End file.
